


In The Family Way

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Chastity Device, Diapers, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pregnacies, Nothing bad happens don't worry, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Papyrus Ending, Pregnancy Kink, Safeword Use, Stuffing, Wetting, only at first tho, queen sans - Freeform, sans is hella into all of this, slight pregnancy-based body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: Now that Papyrus has solidified his position as King of All Monsters with Sans as his Queen, he needs to make sure that one day in the future, there will be another monster of his line to take his place.The solution? Do what kings do, and breed himself an heir in Sans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts), [TheManicMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManicMagician/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833439) by [TheManicMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManicMagician/pseuds/TheManicMagician). 



> Thank you to the wonderful TheManicMagician for letting me write this thing, since it's partly inspired by their lovely work 'Reign'! (go read it, it's wonderful and I love it to bits.) This is also something of a gift for Askellie, as it is also partly inspired by #8 in their [plot bunny adoption list](https://askellie.tumblr.com/post/149737566826/plot-bunnies-up-for-adoption) forever ago. They share many of the gross kinks I do and I'm so freaking happy about it, so there's gonna be a lot of gross/squicky kinks coming up in the future.
> 
> Check out my tumblr! http://the-rent-is-too-damn-high.tumblr.com

Sans was extremely uncomfortable. This was nothing new; Sans was always suffering some degree of discomfort, but during this particular instance he was significantly more uncomfortable than usual.

Sans was currently sitting beside his brother during their monthly meeting with many advisors, the current topic regarding the possibility of an heir to solidify Papyrus’ reign over the underground. Under most circumstances, producing an heir wouldn’t be a problem; he and Papyrus fucked all the time, so to impregnate one of them wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. However, Sans could feel the first itching tendrils of his heat cycle stirring in his bones beneath the heavy fabric of his dress, and Sans was trying _desperately_ not to let it show.

The royal healer had already suggested that the best option for having the baby would be to do it while Sans was in heat, and if Sans was in heat, the chances of successfully conceiving a child would skyrocket. It wasn’t that Sans didn’t want a child, oh no; the problem was that Sans’ heats were very irregular things and who knew when the next one would occur and Sans really would’ve preferred a little more advanced notice to mentally prepare himself for the fact that this was actually happening.

Sans fidgeted in his seat and Papyrus frowned down at him disapprovingly. Sans turned back to the table, attempting to ignore the sensation of magic swirling in his pelvic cradle.

“-and furthermore, we don’t even know if the Queen could carry a baby to term, what with his poor health,” argued an advisor Sans couldn’t be bothered to know the name of.

“Yes, we do!” spat another. “The report from the Royal Healer specifically says-”

Sans decided to tune them out, not particularly keen on listening to strangers argue about his health. In fact, Sans tuned them out so well that he ended up dozing off right there and didn’t notice until Papyrus startled him awake with his voice.

“-Sans? Are you even listening?”

Sans jerked his head up as Papyrus closed a hand over his shoulder. Sans tried to orient himself in the conversation, but the weight of Papyrus’ gloved hand on his bones completely blanked out his thoughts. Visceral images of the pleasure those hands could bring him flashed through his mind as he floundered for an answer. His soul pulsed once and Papyrus’ grip tightened fractionally.

“Of course you’re not listening, what was I expecting?” Papyrus grumbled. Papyrus released Sans’ shoulder and a small degree of clarity came back to Sans.

“sorry,” Sans mumbled.

Papyrus sighed. “As I was saying, Sans, since you would be the one to carry the child, we wanted to know if you would even be willing to go through with this. To bear an heir for the throne.” Papyrus cleared his throat, an action completely unnecessary for a skeleton.

“uhh…” Sans didn’t really have the mental clarity to give a properly thought-out answer at the moment, and he remembered having idly thought about it before and having decided that he honestly wouldn’t mind; if anything, it would give him a better excuse to be lazy. But right now, to Sans’ heat-hazy mind, the mere thought of carrying Papyrus’ child, to be impregnated by him, to be _bred_ by him – it implied all sorts of delicious things. The thought of being completely suffused by Papyrus magic, being pinned beneath the weight of Papyrus’ passion, being naught but a vessel for his king’s pleasure – it was suddenly something Sans desperately _craved_. He swallowed thickly, trying to collect his composure and clarity of mind.

“yeah. yeah, i’m cool with that. that’s fine,” Sans managed. He could feel his whole face heat up. Hopefully he wasn’t blushing too hard.

Papyrus frowned down at him for a few moments, seemingly searching for something. He must’ve found it because he didn’t push the matter and leaned back in his seat. “Very well. If you insist, Sans. What’s next on the agenda?”

Sans sighed quietly in relief and relaxed the best he could in his chair, and tried to focus for the rest of the meeting.

He couldn’t, of course, not with Papyrus’ dominating presence so close to him and filling his head with increasingly dirty and sexual fantasies. Sans was soon jerked out of these fantasies by people getting up out of their chairs and putting away papers.

“Sans,” said Papyrus, who was now standing next to Sans’ seat. “Come. I wish to speak with you.”

“s-sure thing, boss,” Sans managed. He quickly stood up and followed after Papyrus, trying to ignore the slight shakiness in his knees.

Papyrus led the two of them to a nearby, relatively unused sitting room. Once Sans had entered, he quietly shut the door and locked it behind them. He strode to the center of the room where Sans was standing and fidgeting nervously. “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Sans?” Papyrus said quietly. “Bearing a child is a lifelong commitment, both to the child and for the kingdom, and I don’t think you’re taking it seriously enough.”

Sans stepped up to Papyrus and grasped his hands. “i am takin’ it seriously, boss,” Sans said. “i really am okay with bein’ pregnant, i promise, it’s just,” Sans paused, suddenly embarrassed about the information he was about to disclose. The blush across his cheekbones got darker as he continued, each word quieter than the last until he was just barely audible. “it’s just that, i’m kind of already in heat and i wasn’t expectin’ the topic to come up at the same time.”

Papyrus’ eyes widened at the admission, but then narrowed to amused slits as a grin crawled across his face. “Oh? And how long have you been in heat already?”

“since just after breakfast,” Sans mumbled. “it’s not that bad yet.”

Papyrus looked altogether too pleased at this information. “I see. Sans, I would like you to head up to our bedroom and wait for me until I have finished all my duties for the day. But first…” Papyrus trailed off, bending down to kiss Sans.

Sans pushed up onto his toes to meet the kiss, letting go of his hands in favor of clutching at the front of Papyrus’ clothes. Sans conjured a tongue for himself and licked across the jagged seam of Papyrus’ teeth, a moan issuing from his throat. Papyrus obligingly opened his mouth and met Sans’ tongue with one of his own, their magic sliding slick and hot across each other for a few long, glorious moments. Sans let loose a desperate whine, pressing ever further into the heat of Papyrus’ razor-sharp maw.

Papyrus chuckled lowly and pulled away, a string of spit connecting their mouths before it snapped coldly onto Sans’ lower jaw. “Do try to hold off on pleasuring yourself for as long as possible, if you can.” Here Papyrus leaned in close to the side of Sans’ skull, his breath warming over the smooth bone. “And remember: the better you obey, the sooner I breed you.”

Sans’ breath hitched, the low gravel of Papyrus’ voice sending shivers down his spine and stirring up the magic in his pelvis. His hands fisted the fabric of Papyrus’ clothes fractionally tighter, but Papyrus made an amused noise in his throat and gently pried Sans’ hands off of him.

Having extracted himself from Sans’ grip, Papyrus pulled away and waltzed towards the door. Papyrus paused just before the closed door and turned partially towards Sans with a mischievous grin and a wicked glint in his eye socket. “Good luck, Sans,” he purred. With a dramatic whirl of cloth, Papyrus was gone.

With Papyrus’ body heat gone and his lingering scent washing over Sans, the smaller skeleton felt cold and bereft. His hazy eyelights stared at the door, which Papyrus had closed behind him. How the hell was Sans supposed to last until Papyrus was done?? It was currently 10 in the morning and Papyrus wasn’t scheduled to be done until at least 4 in the afternoon and Sans was already uncomfortably aroused.

Sans considered his options. His magic was starting to go a little haywire from his heat, so he couldn’t just teleport up to their shared room, which left walking. However, he was starting to feel a little shaky on his feet and it would only get worse, so he had to leave for the bedroom as soon as possible to avoid embarrassing himself. To top it all off, a small but growing corner of his mind suggested that he should just drop to the floor and fuck himself until Papyrus found him like that, legs spread wide and dripping copious amounts of fluid onto his petticoats.

Sans squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. If he continued thinking like that, he’d never make it up to the bedroom. He sighed and walked towards the door, starting the trek up to their bedroom.

* * *

Sans made it as far as the first landing of the stairwell to their bedroom before collapsing to his knees when a wave of need washed over his body. He rubbed briefly at his cunt through the many layers of his dress, which had manifested when he passed the room Papyrus was in and he’d heard the low rumble of his voice. He stopped rubbing before his heat threw all sensibility out the window and he stood up, leaning heavily against the wall as he climbed the stairs.

Once Sans reached the door to his and Papyrus’ shared room, he pulled out the key and tried five times before successfully unlocking it with shaking fingers. He stumbled into the room and shut the door behind him by leaning all of his slight weight against the wood. He slid the lock shut and glanced at the clock.

Sans was simultaneously relieved and dismayed that it took almost 45 minutes just to get into his room. Relieved because that’s 45 minutes he didn’t have to distract himself, and dismayed because he had almost five hours to kill without masturbating.

Sans took a moment to critically analyze his state of being. He was practically sweltering in his dress so the first order of business was to somehow remove it without completely destroying it. If he just flopped onto the bed without putting any clothes on, he would be significantly more likely to start masturbating, which would make Papyrus delay breeding him and that was the last thing he wanted. Sans decided he’d change into some light clothing to keep cool and also reduce the likelihood of him getting himself off. On a desperation scale of one to ten, with one being “a little horny” and ten being “if there isn’t a dick in me within the next ten seconds I’m going to explode”, Sans was at a solid five. Not truly desperate for Papyrus yet, but still quite distracted by his own arousal. He could probably try to watch some TV and then try to nap in order to kill time. But before that, it was time to get this blasted dress off.

After almost 15 minutes of wrestling with the many ties and the unnecessarily complicated sleeves, Sans threw the dress to the ground with spiteful fury, hissing at it for good measure. Sans pulled a clean black tank top out of the wardrobe and tugged it over his sweaty skull. He paused at the sight of the red magic flesh that had mysteriously conjured without his say-so. It started with a pudgy stomach stretching between his ribs and pelvis and fleshed out (heh) the cunt he remembered summoning. It even gave him a rounded ass and thick, squishy thighs which tapered off at his knees. He padded over to the full-length mirror to inspect himself and through the haze of his conjured flesh, Sans could see an organ he didn’t immediately recognize just above his pelvis. After a little while, he realized that the organ was a uterus, something he only saw in the anatomy books that fell from the surface.

“heh. figures,” Sans muttered. He turned to look at his backside over his shoulder. He lightly slapped his ass, watching the flesh jiggle. He grinned. “sexy.” He moved back over to the wardrobe and put on a pair of loose boxers.

Sans pulled out a couple bags of popato chisps and settled onto the bed, turning on the TV across the room. He successfully passed a couple hours like this, watching MTT reruns and channels that streamed TV shows that had fallen into the underground in some form or another. Occasionally, a wave of arousal washed over him and he would whine, pressing both hands to his cunt and squeezing his thighs together until it passed. The fabric of his boxers grew wetter and wetter with his own fluids until his phalanges would come away sticky even through the fabric.

A knock at the bedroom door shook him out of his couch-potato stupor and he muted the TV. Sans half-hoped that Papyrus was done with his duties, but a glance at the clock told him that it was only 1 o’clock and he deflated a little.

A muffled voice called out behind the door, “My Queen, your lunch is ready!”

Sans briefly looked down at himself. He couldn’t very well answer the door with his conjured flesh visible and the prominent wet spot on the front of his boxers from his heat; Sans could practically hear Papyrus yelling at him about the indignity of it all. “just set it there, i’ll get it in a bit,” Sans called back.

“As you wish, my Queen,” said the voice.

Sans waited for the tray to clink on the stone and the footsteps to fade before getting up to get the food. The empty bags of chisps crinkled loudly as he climbed off the bed and he stared at them thoughtfully for a few moments. He grabbed them and half-heartedly brushed some of the crumbs off of the duvet. He tossed the bags into the trashcan and then made his way to the door.

Sans opened the door just wide enough to drag the tray into the room with his toes and shut the door. He sat down on the floor, pulled the cover off of his lunch, and messily dug in. When he finished eating, he put the cover back onto the tray, got on his knees to open the door, and pushed the tray hard enough that it slid into the hallway. Sans got to his feet and shut and locked the door. He groaned as a rush of slick slipped down his inner thigh before being absorbed by the hem of his boxers.

Sans rested his head on the wood of the door. He was probably at a seven or eight on the desperation scale and he was rapidly losing coherency. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from masturbating before Papyrus got back. The thought of not being fucked and bred immediately upon Papyrus’ returned sent a rush of need through him and he whined. Sans stared blankly at the grain of the wood, trying simultaneously to resist the urge to slip a hand into his boxers and come up with a solution to his problem.

After a few moments of muddled thought, Sans suddenly remembered the chastity belt they had in their collection of toys. Papyrus had gotten it relatively recently for a foray into extreme orgasm denial and it would serve his purposes perfectly. Sans dashed over to the bed, dropping to his knees beside it and pulled out the right box. He rooted around in the box for a moment and pulled out the chastity belt with a hiss of triumph.

He pulled off his boxers before looking it over. The belt was already unlocked and the key was inside the lock so all Sans would have to do was pull it on, shut the lock, and toss the key onto the nightstand where Papyrus would be able to see it. Sans shakily stepped into the belt and pulled it up his hips. He pulled the front portion over his cunt and keened sharply as he fought the nearly overwhelming desire to drop the chastity belt and shove three fingers deep into his cunt. Gathering every last scrap of will power, Sans slipped the small lock into the loop and pushed the lock closed. Sans’ arousal seemed to amplify and he dropped to his knees and doubled over, whining helplessly.

Sans knelt there next to the bed for long minutes, panting and whining as he pressed his hot and sweaty skull into the smooth, cool fabric of the duvet. He pressed his hands to the metal of the chastity belt, fruitlessly rocking his hips into his hands for some kind of stimulation. The clanking of the key, which he still had in his hand, against the belt jerked Sans out of his haze enough for him to get to his feet and press the key onto the wood of the night stand.

Sans climbed onto the bed and dropped face-first into one of Papyrus’ pillows, audibly rattling with the force of his desire. He glanced at the clock and the lights of the digital display hazily proclaimed that it was 1:45. Sans whimpered. All he could do now was hope that Papyrus would come quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Fuckening(TM) you've all been waiting for, plus some fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But first there's more build-up because I can't just get to the smut, for some reason.
> 
> There's probably gonna be two more chapters, one with the adventures of pregnant snas, the other is stuff with a baby bones :D
> 
> What should the name/gender of the babybones be?
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that I have a headcanon for monster pregnancy. It takes not only intent, but also enough magic to create a small soul with no body, which is the first stage. When a monster is in heat, the heat will just stop once conception has been achieved, since the only purpose of a heat to get the monster pregnant, right? In this case, half the magic is coming from Papyrus, and the other half is is taken from the surrounding magical flesh of Sans' ecto-body.

Papyrus climbed the stairs briskly, eager to get to Sans. He had been half-aroused all day after Sans had confessed that he was in heat and if Papyrus was being honest with himself, he was a lot more excited for this particular mating cycle than he’d like to admit.

Papyrus understood logically that it was necessary to demonstrate to the kingdom that he and Sans were there to stay, and that an heir was the best way to do that. He had been quite surprised to learn that Sans was in heat again because thus far, the cycle of Sans’ heats had no pattern and Sans had just gone through his last heat a few months ago.

Initially, Papyrus had been somewhat uncertain about if he really, truly wanted a child, but after witnessing Sans’ sincere admission that he really was okay with bearing a child, with having a kid, Papyrus was forced to reconsider his stance. After leaving Sans in the sitting room just after the meeting, Papyrus had found a secluded corner to seriously examine his feelings, before his duties called him away.

Papyrus definitely didn’t consider himself parent material. He didn’t really do the whole ‘touchy-feely’ thing that kids needed to grow up without a fucked-up psyche, that was more Sans’ thing. Papyrus was a hardened warrior, fiercely protective of his own and he preferred to show his affection for Sans through displays of power and might. He was good at being gentle with Sans (goodness knew Sans’ fragility needed it), but a child? An infant? A fragile little baby bones in this cruel world?

Papyrus was completely unprepared for that sort of thing.

But then, Papyrus had considered the image of Sans with a swollen magic-made stomach, heavy with the weight of the evidence of his own strong magic, heavy with the weight of a tiny soul. It definitely was not an unappealing image. Unbidden, an image had risen in his mind of himself burying his magic deep within Sans, bending over his delicate lover and pinning him to the bed. Papyrus had realized that he _wanted_ to see Sans heavy with his young, taking care of a little one, and himself standing over them as a proper king and parent should.

He could almost see it: his fragile queen with a fragile infant skeleton, shielded by his own strength and power. He could be a protector, a warrior for the both of them.

Yeah. He _really_ liked that idea. He could definitely do that.

After coming to terms with his feelings, Papyrus had immediately sought out the royal healer to inform them that Sans was in heat and they were ready to conceive a child. The healer had given him a magic stimulant serum they had prepared earlier in the month. It would induce a mild heat, thus enabling him to better keep up with Sans’ heat; essentially, it was an aphrodisiac. He had tucked away the serum in a secure pocket to take later and he set about clearing his and Sans’ schedule for the next couple days before he went about his own duties for the day.

Papyrus’ last meeting had ended at exactly 4:18 in the afternoon and now he was steadily climbing the stairwell, feeling the serum working its way through his bones and heating them up. He reached the door to the bedroom and he could faintly hear whimpering through the heavy door.

Papyrus’ soul froze for a moment, suddenly regretting instructing Sans to wait for him. Was Sans in pain? Was Sans’ heat starting to affect him negatively? He had to know.

Papyrus immediately unlocked the door, stepping in and locking it swiftly behind him. He could see Sans curled up on his side facing him, and as he approached, Papyrus could see tears streaming out of his sockets, his claws tearing small fissures into the pillow he clutched. A corner of Papyrus’ mind noted that Sans had summoned an ecto-body from his ribs down to his knees, but Papyrus ignored it for the most part, more focused on getting to Sans and making sure he wasn’t injured or worse.

Papyrus leapt onto the bed, moving to kneel over his brother, and braced one hand on the mattress next to Sans’ face with the other at his shoulder. “Sans! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” A note of panic laced the concern in his voice as Papyrus tried to turn Sans to face him.

Sans instantly noticed Papyrus’ presence and flipped onto his back to wrap his arms and legs around Papyrus, hips rocking into Papyrus’ femur. Sans could only whine and whimper, no coherent words escaping him except for fragments of ‘please’ and ‘Papyrus’.

It took a few moments of struggling to get proper words out of Sans before Papyrus noticed the dull clanking noise and the insistent rocking of something hard but distinctly non-bone against his leg. He ran his free hand down to Sans’ hip and found something unexpected. He looked down between the two of to confirm his suspicions: it was the chastity belt they used some time ago. Most of the worry and fear immediately drained out of Papyrus and he felt a grin stretch his face.

“Good boy,” he cooed at Sans. “You did exactly as I told you. Do you know what good boys get?” Papyrus leaned down to the side of Sans’ skull. “Good boys get to be _bred_.”

Papyrus’ words meant nothing to the heat-addled skeleton, but Sans could hear the promise in lover’s voice and his whimpering intensified. Sans began licking at the nearby exposed bone of Papyrus’ jaw and cervical vertebrae, trying to get closer.

Papyrus could feel his pants getting tighter at Sans’ frantic licking, feeling affected by both Sans’ mindless desperation and the serum kicking in. He started looking around for the key, and soon spotted it on the nightstand. Papyrus took it and peeled himself away from Sans, having to press Sans’ hips into the mattress in order to keep him still enough to get the key into the lock.

“Hold still, Sans, I can’t give what you need if you keep squirming like that!” Papyrus managed to undo the lock, tossing both it and the key onto the nightstand. He pulled the belt away from Sans’ hips, revealing Sans’ dripping cunt, the juices smeared all over the heated mound and even on the inside of his thighs.

The moment Sans was free of the belt, he ground the whole of his exposed vulva against Papyrus femur. The instant the sensitive flesh rubbed against cloth, Sans’ hips froze and he keened sharply as pleasure rushed through him, but not quite enough to get him over the edge. Sans ground down again once, twice, three times before his first of many orgasms crashed through him and he wailed in relieved ecstasy.

Papyrus chuckled warmly at Sans, using his distraction to take the opportunity to get his clothes off. He shed all the layers off of his torso, as well as the socks and shoes off his feet, casting it all carelessly off the edge of the bed. He undid his belt and unzipped the fly of his pants, sighing in relief as he freed the stiff red cock that had formed in the midst of Sans’ frantic rutting. With a little difficulty, he managed to get his pants and underwear off as well.

Papyrus leaned back down to kiss Sans and Sans reciprocated, his mouth hot, wet, and eager as their sharpened teeth caught and slid against each other.

Sans desperately scrabbled at Papyrus’ ribs and shifted his hips to slot better against Papyrus.  Sans’ shifting made Papyrus’ dick press firmly against the wet heat of Sans’ cunt and Papyrus groaned into Sans’ tongue.

Sans’ rutting picked up, slicking the underside of Papyrus’ dick with his natural lubrication. After a few moments, he shivered under the force of another orgasm, his mouth popping away from Papyrus’ as his spine arched off the bed.

“pap, i need you, fuck me, please! paps, please, you promised!” Sans begged, having regained barely enough coherency to babble pleas up to Papyrus.

“Don’t you worry, brother, I’ll give you everything you need,” Papyrus murmured against his skull, voice husky with arousal. He slid down to Sans’ cunt and immediately licked a wide swath up the center.

 Sans cried out and bucked his hips into the heat of Papyrus’ mouth, desperate for further stimulation. His hands frantically scratched at Papyrus skull and the large hands spread over the sides of his stomach before gripping the duvet in a tight grip.

Papyrus gripped the false flesh of Sans hips firmly, stilling his frantic movements and began licking up the slick covering Sans’ pubic mound and inner thighs. He groaned at the taste of it and returned to its wellspring, suckling at the firm clit. Sans shouted and pressed his thighs about Papyrus’ skull, scrabbling again at whatever he could reach of his lover. Papyrus moaned outright into the flesh, reveling in the musky scent he was buried in, practically choking on the wealth of it. He shifted his head so that he could start wriggling his tongue into Sans entrance. Sans’ vocalizations were muffled by the thighs around his skull, but he could hear them grow louder as he opened his jaw and pressed further and further in, until the tip of his nasal bone pressed into Sans’ clit. Papyrus began moving his tongue more vigorously, lost in the heady musk of Sans’ ecstasy.

Sans came, spilling a small gush of fluid onto Papyrus’ tongue. As he swallowed it, Papyrus realized that he was rutting into the bedspread, staining the fabric with his precum. He became aware of how desperately aroused he was; if he didn’t stretch Sans soon, he was liable to just thrust himself inside Sans without any care for his lover’s comfort. Sans’ thighs slowly spread apart as he came down from his high, and Papyrus pulled away from Sans’ cunt and sat up, licking up the juices on his teeth.

It took maybe 30 seconds for Sans to recover enough to start begging for Papyrus’ touch again, struggling to sit up and straining to touch him.

“Patience, brother, I’m right here.” Papyrus pulled Sans towards himself and draped Sans’ plush thighs over his own. He pressed a hand to Sans’ sternum, gently pushing him back into the mattress, and leaned over him. He laid his other hand on Sans’ conjured stomach and rubbed gently over the warm flesh. “I want this just as much as you do, but you have to patient for me, Sans.”

“i don’t care! i want you to fuck me, pap! i need you to fuck me!” Sans pleaded. His hips rolled into the air, empty and wanting.

Papyrus brought both hands down to Sans’ hips to still him, chuckling lightly. “Impatient, are we? Fret not, dear brother; I’m going to give you what you need, but first I have to stretch you. After all, how do you expect me to breed you when my cock won’t fit inside you?” He brought his right hand down to rub at Sans’ wet entrance. He decided not to tease either of them and began working one long finger into Sans.

The moan Sans let out was positively sinful. Papyrus’ dick twitched at the sound and he groaned lowly at the slick heat gripping his finger. He began thrusting the digit in and out of Sans’ cunt until it moved fluidly. He worked in a second finger, listening to the increasing pitch of Sans’ cries, and reveling in the wet, filthy sounds of Sans’ cunt as he scissored his fingers inside Sans.

Sans suddenly flailed, practically screaming as his fingers brushed firmly against a portion of Sans’ walls. Papyrus grinned and began pressing into that spot again and again, until Sans was shrieking and thrashing against Papyrus as he came, clenching hard around the fingers inside him.

Growing impatient, Papyrus quickly worked a third finger into him. When all three fingers moved smoothly in and out of Sans, he withdrew his hand and reached for a nearby pillow. Ignoring Sans’ whining and scrabbling at his ribs for the moment, he gripped Sans’ thigh and raised him up just enough to fit the pillow beneath his hips and then dropped him onto the plush surface. He pried Sans’ hands from his ribs and pinned them above Sans’ head with one hand, looming over him.

Papyrus shifted his lower half closer to Sans until the head of his cock rested against Sans’ entrance. “I’m going to breed you now, Sans,” he said, voice low and rough. “Are you ready?”

“yes!” Sans wailed. “fuck me already!”

“As you wish, my queen.” And with that, Papyrus sank slowly into Sans, the two of them moaning nearly in harmony with each other.

When Papyrus was fully seated within Sans, he pressed his face into the crook of Sans’ neck, licking at the vertebrae there fervently and trembling with the effort not to come at the feel of the tight, wet, and feverish flesh wrapping about his cock. Sans began whining and wriggling beneath him and Papyrus pulled out slowly until just the head remained inside. He intended to push back in slowly but the artificial heat generated in him by the serum made him thrust back into Sans with a lot more force than originally planned and it was like a switch had been flipped. Papyrus began fucking quickly into him, helpless to cease the fast pace and unwilling to do so.

“I can hardly wait to see you heavy with child, Sans,” Papyrus ground out against Sans’ neck. “The whole kingdom will look upon you and know without a shred of doubt that you are _mine_.” His gripped Sans’ wrists tighter and he could feel the bones grind against each other.

“yes yes yes, i want it, papy!” Sans cried. “fill me up with your cum!” He struggled to meet the fast pace, but ended up getting rocked along with the thrusts.

Papyrus could feel that long-awaited peak on the horizon and began rubbing at Sans’ clit. “Come with me, Sans, I want to _feel_ you.” Tension began coiling within him, desperate to break loose.

“i’m so close, i wanna cum!” Sans begged. His breath whined on each exhale, writhing at the stimulation.

“There’s nothing stopping you, so _come_ ,” Papyrus panted out. His pelvis seemed to have a mind of its own as Papyrus thrust frantically into Sans, chasing his orgasm.

“pap, i’m gonna- i- i-” was all Sans managed before he was clamping down on Papyrus’ cock, coming hard around him and hips bucking.

Papyrus groaned as San’s walls clenched rhythmically around him and thrust once, twice more before following Sans into ecstasy. The pleasure crashed over him in waves and he looked down between them at Sans lower abdomen. He fancied he could see the flow of his own cum into Sans’ ready womb, feeling immense satisfaction at the image.

As they panted in the wake of their orgasms, Papyrus stayed buried deep within Sans, ensuring that none of his cum could escape. After about a minute, he could feel his arousal pick back up and he pulled out of Sans, letting go of his wrists.

“papyyy,” Sans whined. He immediately reached up to Papyrus’ neck and pulled him down for a kiss, pushing up eagerly into him.

Papyrus indulged him, kissing hot, wet, and slow and listening to Sans’ wanton, happy moans. Papyrus soon ached to be inside him again and pulled away from Sans with a lewd sound. He flipped Sans over, pressing his ribcage to the mattress and lifting his hips into the air. He placed his legs on the outside of Sans’ and bent low over his small lover. He couldn’t help but grin fondly at the pathetic sounding whines issuing from his lover.

“What, did you think I was done with you?” Papyrus purred. “Oh, far from it, my dear. I am nowhere _near_ done fucking you.” Papyrus thrust back in and Sans moaned as he set a steady pace that was quick but not as frantic as before.

Sans moaned again as excitement sent a thrill through him; this was exactly what he had been craving all day. Papyrus, pressing into him from above, weighing him down and pinning him to the mattress with his strength, his heated breath on his spine. Papyrus, whispering all sorts of filthy things into the side of skull about how beautiful he was like this, begging for Papyrus’ seed, about how badly he wanted to feel the weight of Sans’ swollen, pregnant belly. Papyrus, rubbing his gradually filling stomach and saying they would make such strong, beautiful children. Papyrus, desperately fucking into him with the sole desire to procreate with him, to make him conceive and bear an infant skeleton for both them and the kingdom. Papyrus, telling him about how good a mother he would be, wrenching orgasm after orgasm out of him all the while.

Papyrus was painting such a beautiful picture of what life would be like during Sans’ pregnancy and as they raised their little baby bones, and Sans wanted it so fucking badly. He wanted to be heavy and swollen with Papyrus magic. He wanted desperately to raise a strong princeling with his lover, his king. And right at this very moment, he was naught but a waiting womb and a raw nerve strung out on pleasure, just as he had been craving.

Sans wanted it all, and _badly_.

Papyrus groaned above him under the force of yet another orgasm. Sans moaned lowly as he felt the sac storing Papyrus’ magic stretch a little further. He could come just like this, _wanted_ to come just from the feel of Papyrus filling him up. Papyrus pulled out, and he whined loudly at the loss, having been just on the precipice of orgasm.

Papyrus laughed gently. “You sound like a bitch in heat, Sans. Oh wait, you _are_ a bitch in heat.”

A part of Sans was proud of him for making the pun, but the rest of him protested against the feel of false muscles stretching as Papyrus turned him onto his side and spread his legs wide.

“Now, where were we?” Papyrus thrust into him hard.

Sans fairly shrieked as he came, head tossed back and hips twitching while pleasure rushed through him. Papyrus kept thrusting forcefully and Sans shouted as he came again, faster than he was expecting. This position was far more intense than the previous one and Sans was in _heaven_. Papyrus’ cock seemed to rub right over raw nerves, pressing so much deeper inside and his cock almost seemed thicker like this.

Sans came two more times in a row and the only thought that could fit in his pleasure-drunk mind was that this was probably one of his best heats yet.

This was going to be a very long night, he thought delightedly.

* * *

 An undefinable length of time later, Sans abruptly began struggling in Papyrus’ hold.

Right up until a couple of seconds ago, he had been deep in the grips of his heat, but it was like a switch had been flipped and now Papyrus’ pace was altogether too much and too painful for him to bear. “stop! papyrus, stop! it’s too much, it’s too much!” He fought against Papyrus’ grip, trying to get away.

Papyrus wasn’t listening, lost in the artificial heat brought about by the serum and Sans’ pheromones.

Tears of pained overstimulation welled up in Sans’ eye sockets. He began struggling harder and he was starting to tip over into panic because Papyrus wasn’t _listening, oh stars it **hurts** why won’t he   **s t o p**_.

“frost! frost! frost!”

That got Papyrus’ attention. It reached past all of the animalistic instincts crowding Papyrus’ head, making him stop buried deep within Sans. After a moment, the meaning of the words fully registered and he pulled out swiftly, flipping Sans onto his back.

“Are you okay, Sans?! What happened?!” Papyrus asked with a panicked note in his voice.

Sans was practically hyperventilating, but the sensation of Papyrus’ thumbs rubbing circles into his humeri slowly calmed him down. He swallowed reflexively, looking up at Papyrus’ worried face.

“What happened, Sans? Are you okay?” Papyrus asked again, this time a little calmer. He noted that his dick had disappeared in the meantime, which meant that the serum had more or less worn off. Excellent timing.

“one moment i was in heat, having a grand ol’ time, and the next it was way too much, like i wasn’t horny anymore,” Sans said, voice rough from all the vocalization. “i dunno what happened, boss. i’m better now, though.”

“Hmm.” Papyrus frowned. He sat Sans up at the head of the bed and examined him, considering. “I’m not entirely sure what-” He cut himself off at the sight of a slight glow in Sans’ ecto-stomach. He leaned closer. “What is that?” he wondered aloud.

“what is what?” Sans glanced down at his stomach, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

Papyrus placed a hand on the side of Sans’ stomach and stared at the little glow before he recognized the shape of it. A wide, happy grin spread across his face as he looked back up at Sans. “Sans, it worked!”

“what?”

Papyrus’ smile grew wider. “Sans, you’re pregnant!” He rubbed his thumb over where he could see the small, inverted heart shape.

Sans looked down at his stomach, looking closer. It was difficult to see at his angle, but he could faintly see a glowing shape within the depths of his false flesh. He smiled fondly. “huh. guess I am.”

Papyrus bent down to kiss Sans’ stomach. “Yes, you are, my dear.”

Sans pulled Papyrus’ face up to his own and they kissed sweetly for a few moments. “i dunno about you, paps, but i’m real tired. let’s take a nap?”

Papyrus frowned. “But Sans, we’re filthy-”

“bath time can wait, bro. i’ve gotta sleep for two, after all.” Sans winked.

Papyrus continued to frown. “Fine,” he conceded. “But only because it’s late! And we’re taking a bath first thing when we wake up!” Papyrus was also feeling quite tired, but he didn’t want to admit it.

Sans grinned. “thanks boss, you’re the best.”

“But of course! Only the best for my queen.” Papyrus gently picked Sans up and moved him over a little. He pulled the covers back and settled them both onto the sheets. He adjusted the both of them into a spooning position and pulled the blankets back over them. With a flick of his magic, he shut the lights off, sending the two of them into darkness.

Sans hummed happily, squirming back into Papyrus. “g’night, boss.”

“You’re going to do great, Sans,” Papyrus whispered after a few moments. “I believe in you.”

Sans snored faintly, already asleep.

Papyrus huffed a breath of amusement against Sans’ skull. “Good night, Sans.” He settled an arm over Sans’ stomach and soon drifted off into a deep sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans gets kinky, and the royal couple discovers something exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty self-indulgent and I more or less project my own weird kinks onto Sans because he is also gross. This chapter has three scenes which are separated by horizontal lines (so that you can skip stuff easier if you want) and a lot of info-dumping and headcanons. The first scene has stuffing (it's not as overt and intense as I originally intended, so there's that) and the second has omorashi/wetting. In case you get squicked out by either of those things, I'll add a short summary of what happens at the end notes. The third scene has no kinks :D
> 
> Expect two more chapters, probably, because there's still a LOT I want to get to. You'll get real live baby bones next chapter I promise!

The morning after Sans’ heat, Sans and Papyrus took a bath together, with no small amount of affection being lavished on the tiny soul in Sans’ stomach. Sans noted the changes that had happened while he was asleep; the uterus he had during his heat was gone and he assumed the magic making it up had gone to the formation of the soul. Sans’ had also had ecto-flesh around his femurs during his heat and that was gone, too. The only false flesh he had now was his stomach and his pussy hadn’t disappeared either. Huh. Weird.

Once they were clean and dry, they had their breakfast delivered up to their room. Sans hadn’t thought he was particularly hungry but once the meal was laid out before him, he was suddenly _starving_. He dug into the meal like it was the first one he’d had in weeks and kept asking for more. It wasn’t until he was starting in on his fourth serving that he started to feel full.

Papyrus scolded him for it, of course, saying that Sans would make himself sick, but Sans just winked and joked that he was eating for two now, why else would he eat so much?

Within the next couple of weeks, there were many health examinations and check-ups by various physicians and healers, as well as many informational sessions relating to the care of Sans while he was pregnant and what to expect when the little one was born.  The general consensus among the doctors was that Sans would end up being pregnant for a minimum of ten months, which neither Papyrus nor Sans were happy about, saying that it was far too long to be in such a delicate state.

The thing about monster pregnancies was that even though it was near-impossible to accidentally become pregnant, the duration of the pregnancy was widely varied, even among monster types. It depended on many things: the monster type of the parents; if the parents were of different monster types or the same; the magical reserves, constitution, mental state, and diet of the mother; and the robustness of the magic possessed by the other parent. For Sans, most of those things worked in his favor, except for his low HP, which was why his pregnancy was predicted to be so long.

The king and queen were also informed that the increased appetite Sans was displaying was perfectly normal for pregnant monsters, even if it did come with strange preferences and cravings. This was because between a quarter and a third of the magic the mother took in per day went to the infant soul, and as a skeleton monster, another eighth of the magic he consumed daily went to maintaining the pseudo-stomach protecting the soul. On one particular evening early on in his pregnancy, Sans was proving to have an appetite for not only food, but also sex, in a very peculiar manner.

Sans and Papyrus had a private sitting room within their master suite, and it was here that they were relaxing tonight. Sans had been desperately craving sweets all day, and Papyrus, despite his desire for Sans to eat healthy, had finally caved to Sans’ insistent begging and ordered the cooks to bring out sweets and cakes up to their sitting room, as much as Sans could possibly desire.

In Papyrus’ personal opinion, the cooks had really outdone themselves tonight in a most excessive fashion. Sans was practically drooling as servants laid out onto the table platter after platter sweet treats: layered cakes, heaps of cookies, bowls full of truffles and candies, treat towers stuffed full of lavishly decorated cupcakes, along with several varieties of pastries, custards, pies, tarts, and puddings. Papyrus noticed that on the middle shelf of one of the carts was small tub of ice with a couple different flavors of ice cream in it, accompanied by several toppings for them. On the top shelf was drinks and a small stack of dessert plates, bowls, and silverware. This cart was placed next to the table, within easy reaching distance.

“Will that be all, your majesty?” asked a servant once everything had been laid out.

“yeah, this is perfect,” Sans said, already reaching for a knife.

“You are dismissed,” Papyrus said. As the servants filed out, Papyrus frowned at the veritable mountain of food, knowing that there was no way that both he and Sans could possibly eat all of this. Part of himself, still entrenched in habits leftover from their days in Snowdin with scarce resources, balked at the potential waste of food. To assuage his conscience, Papyrus made a mental note to inform the staff that they are to eat any leftovers from the evening.

“oh hell yes,” Sans hissed.

Papyrus tuned back in to see that Sans had already cut himself a thick wedge of a dense-looking chocolate cake, covered in a thick glaze that still looked wet. Papyrus looked on in shock as Sans, instead of lowering the slice to a plate with the knife, simply grabbed it with his hand, brought it to his mouth, and took a huge bite.

“Sans!” he scolded. “Use a plate and silverware for fuck’s sake, that’s incredibly unsanitary!” He stood up and placed a fork and plate in front of Sans. “You’re going to get food stuck between your joints!”

Not bothering to swallow, Sans muffled reply was, “but it tastes better this way, bro.”

“And what have I said about talking with your mouth full?! We’ve been over this!!”

Sans proceeded to stuff the entire thing into his mouth, and then said something incomprehensible, but was most likely ‘fuck you’.

Papyrus dropped back into his seat and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nasal bone. “Fucking hell, Sans.”

Sans didn’t respond to that, mainly because he was quickly realizing that he had made a big mistake, having quite literally bit off more than he could chew. He slowly began rolling the mass of food around his mouth and the sensation was… oddly pleasing and faintly arousing. He stared at his chocolate covered hands for a moment, completely befuddled as to why arousal of all things was striking him. His tongue undulated on the floor of his mouth and suddenly, the memory of sucking Papyrus’ dick the other night flashed through his mind. His mouth had been stuffed full then, all the way to the back of his throat, just like it was now. So… huh. Guess he had a new kink. Was there even a name for this? Wanting to have his mouth stuffed full of something?

Regardless, Sans still had dessert to eat. Over the course of a few minutes, Sans managed to swallow down the rich chocolate. The soul in his abdomen sent up pure, happy little flutters of emotion to him and Sans struggled to keep from tearing up in the face of such wholesome emotions. He licked up the majority of the icing on his hands and looked up, only to see Papyrus scrunching his face up and staring at his hands.

“That’s disgusting, Sans. Use a napkin, for fuck’s sake,” Papyrus scolded.

Sans grinned. Well, he _was_ going to use a napkin, but now that Papyrus had said something, he absolutely was not going to use one. Sans quickly stood up and reached around the table to wipe his hand on Papyrus’ sleeve, leaving brown streaks on the white dress shirt.

Papyrus’ expression of shocked outrage was absolutely worth the overdramatic, not-entirely-serious scolding Sans got in return. Sans snickered at first, but then graduated to all out cackling as Papyrus ranted.

“Absolutely incorrigible,” Papyrus grumbled when he finished ranting. “Why do you insist on doing these things, Sans?”

Sans’ laughter began to settle down. “ah man, that was great,” Sans said, wiping tears of laughter from his eye sockets. “your fuckin’ face though, that was _hilarious_.”

“I’m glad you can find amusement in my misfortune,” Papyrus said, fighting down a smile. He delicately plucked a truffle with dark chocolate shavings from a bowl and bit into it.

“thanks, boss.” Sans grabbed a cupcake from the tiered platter of cupcakes. Its paper liner had a black and white design, and the swirls of cream-colored frosting had a spiraling string of white, pearl-like sprinkles on the top. He peeled away the liner and sniffed it to determine the flavor. When vanilla from the frosting and banana from the batter hit his olfactory senses, he took a bite, leaving only half the cupcake.

 Papyrus was savoring the dark chocolate truffle and had opened his mouth to chastise Sans for his bad habits, but when Sans started chewing, the loud crunch-crunch of the sprinkles in the quiet of the room made him start snickering. “Are you sure you’re supposed to eat those sprinkles?”

Sans swallowed a portion of his mouthful. “why would they be on it if i wasn’t supposed to eat them?”

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully “I supposed you have a point. Just make sure you don’t crack a tooth.”

“don’t worry boss, i won’t. gettin’ the first one replaced was a pain in the ass as it was.”

Papyrus didn’t respond and instead looked on fondly as Sans continued to eat. The sound of Sans’ loud, carefree laughter at his expense still rang in his ears. It had been far too long since Sans had last laughed like that. It was hard to deny his stressed, fragile brother any measure of happiness these days, and if that meant making a fool of himself in private, that was perfectly fine with him.

Sans looked over his options and then decided to go for broke. He grabbed a bowl and set four chocolate chip cookies along the edges of the bowl. After a moment’s consideration, he placed a thick, fudgy brownie on the bottom of the bowl to prop up the cookies. Next, Sans opened a container of vanilla ice cream and carefully placed three heaping scoops into the bowl, squishing them gently. On top of the ice cream went generous drizzles of chocolate and caramel syrup and then a small handful of cookie crumbles.

For a brief moment, Sans considered leaving it at that and digging in, but then he decided no, he had all these desserts and he was gonna fucking _indulge_ himself, regardless of what Papyrus said. So, Sans cut a relatively thin slices of pecan pie, blueberry pie, lemon meringue pie, and cherry pie, and placed them on the edges of the bowl. In the middle of the pies went a couple more cupcakes, squished slightly in order to fit. There was also a thick custard also on the table, and Sans spooned a generous helping of that onto the cupcakes. Finally, Sans carefully placed a few petit fours on top of the custard. He sat back and admired his masterpiece for a moment.

“Really, Sans? Was all that _really_ necessary?” Papyrus asked.

“yes, yes it was. now i’m gonna eat it before the ice cream melts.” Sans took a spoon and dug into the mountain of sweets, picking up a petit four, custard, and a bit of cupcake and frosting. He hummed at the taste and promptly shoved another heaping spoonful into his mouth without chewing the first bite. He rolled the mouthful around, relishing the weight of it on his tongue and the stretch of it on his cheeks. His loins warmed at the feel of it all.

Papyrus merely sighed at the display instead of chastising Sans some more. He cut a modest slice of cherry pie for himself and ate more reasonable bites as he watched Sans eat. When Sans started in on the pie slices, Papyrus noticed a slight rustling sound, like Sans’ skirts were shifting. He thought nothing of it at first, but a few minutes later Sans stuffed the whole slice of lemon meringue in his mouth and moaned, and at the same time the rustling grew more pronounced.

Papyrus didn’t know what to make of it. As Sans made his way quickly through the ice cream and cookies, Papyrus realized that Sans was making slight, but distinct and seemingly purposeful motions back and forth in his seat. He could see that Sans’ feet were planted firmly on the floor, but his torso was still moving. Based on his knowledge of anatomy, that would make Sans hips grind into the seat so why…?

 Papyrus stared, bewildered, at the odd rocking motions Sans made as he ate until it dawned on him. “…Are getting off on stuffing your face, Sans?” he asked incredulously.

Sans swallowed his mouthful. “and what if I am?” He grinned widely and picked up the brownie in the bottom of the bowl, taking a large bite out of it.

Papyrus continued to stare for a moment before his expression smoothed out into neutrality. “I’m kinkshaming you,” he deadpanned.

Sans shrugged, completely unashamed. “i’m still having dessert-” He pointed to the brownie in his hand. “-but if you wanna, you can have _dessert_ , too, if ya catch my drift.” He pointed to his lap and grinned lasciviously. “the icing’s nice and _wet_.”

The corner of Papyrus’ mouth turned up in spite of the puns. “Well, since you’re offering, I might as well indulge.” He slid off the chair into a crouch and crawled beneath the table to Sans’ feet.

Sans’ breath hitched as Papyrus lifted up the hem of his dress.

“After all, who am I to refuse such generous hospitality?” Papyrus pulled the fabric over his head and got to work, delving at the crux of Sans’ thighs.

Sans moaned lightly, looking out at the table still full of desserts. He popped the remainder of the brownie into his mouth and reached for another cupcake. “heh heh. you really can have your cake and _eat it_ , too.” Papyrus groaned in exasperation from between his legs and Sans snickered.

* * *

 

Pregnancy in monsters also affected the body and behavior of the mother in many ways, much like it did in non-magic creatures. An adult monster could convert nearly ninety percent of their food to energy efficiently, and the ten percent remaining ‘waste’ magic could exit the body via standard respiration methods for the monster (such as breathing or sweating or fur falling out) and from there the waste magic would be reabsorbed into the environment. However, newly formed souls could only process forty percent the energy given to them by the mother efficiently and by the end of the pregnancy, that number could get as high as seventy percent. The monster carrying the soul cannot use any of the waste magic produced by the infant soul, and so it must be voided from the monster’s body by some means, usually in the form of a liquid exiting a bladder.

For Sans, this was his least favorite part about being pregnant. He had wet himself several times in the week after he became pregnant before he learned how to control the pseudo-muscles of bladder that seemed omnipresent these days. Even though wettings were a common occurrence in pregnant monsters, Sans found it incredibly humiliating every time… and inexplicably arousing. Papyrus never mocked him or teased him, just swept him away to their bathroom, whispering reassurances the whole way. When they’d get to the bathroom, he’d take his wet clothes off and when he peeled his underwear down, there’d be a string of slick connecting his vulva to the fabric.

Papyrus had merely raised a browbone at the sight the first time it happened and asked Sans if he wanted his assistance in getting off. Sans had blushed bright red and vehemently denied wanting to get off, far too embarrassed about wetting himself to even acknowledge his own arousal. Papyrus had chuckled and obliged him, cleaning him up swiftly.

After every incident from then on, Sans’ pussy would be as drenched as if he’d been teased for hours. Papyrus would continue to ask if he ‘wanted help with that’ and Sans would continue to say no, blushing brightly.

After the first handful of times he’d wet himself, Papyrus had made him start wearing the thickly padded, absorbent underwear called ‘diapers’ that pregnant monsters typically wore. Sans had been extremely unhappy with the development, since it was just one more thing out of his control, but Papyrus had promised him he could stop wearing them once Sans learned how to control the pseudo-muscles of his bladder. As it was, three months into his pregnancy, Sans had better control of his bladder and only wore the padded underwear during the day to be on the safe side, and didn’t wear them at night since it wasn’t as much of a problem while he slept. Fortunately, the padded underwear he typically wore under his dress was quiet and discrete, completely invisible with all the layers he wore. Additionally, they could hold roughly a liter of fluid without leaking, which was more than enough for Sans.

But right now, Sans was forced to admit that maybe there really was something about needing to piss that got him hot and bothered. He was sitting beside Papyrus in the throne room for a routine session of listening to requests from their subjects when Sans realized that he needed to piss again. He had gone beforehand to reduce the risk of an accident, but apparently the little one wasn’t done eating. Sans shifted, trying not to squirm at the sensation of his bladder pressing down on his sensitive sexual organs. It _really_ didn’t help that he had been especially horny all day.

Sans had a couple of options. One, he could try to discretely relieve his bladder into the diaper or two, he could try to wait until Papyrus was done so that he could relieve himself when he wasn’t in front of complete strangers. At the rate things were going, option two was going to be a long shot, so that just left option one. However, the mere thought of relieving himself, right there on the throne next to Papyrus, was absolutely mortifying.

A pang of discomfort reminded Sans that he didn’t have a whole lot of time to decide. He could compromise; he would wait until the lull between subjects to relieve himself. But not yet, he didn’t have to go _that_ bad yet.

A few citizens later, Sans could feel his cunt throbbing from the strain of holding back. He leaned against the back of the throne and braced himself against the armrests to keep from shaking. His face felt warm and no doubt he was flushed, but these days he was almost always flushed in public, so hopefully no one would notice.

Papyrus and the citizen weren’t done discussing, but Sans didn’t think he could wait the few minutes until the citizen left to relieve himself. His body proved him right when he suddenly leaked into the diaper. Sans tensed, suddenly fearful that this would be the occasion where the diaper wouldn’t be able to hold all of his piss. He squeezed his legs together, willing himself to last a few more minutes. Unable to use his hands to hold himself, another spurt of liquid came out of him, and then another.

 _no no no, i can’t, not yet,_ he thought to himself, trying to hold on a little longer. Sans really hoped he looked a lot calmer than he felt. Suddenly, a gush of urine spilled out of him and he desperately tried to clamp his muscles down on the flow, but his bladder was too weak. He was highly aware of the hot flood of urine into the diaper, helpless to cut off the flow, and trying to keep from shaking in relief. The flow finally tapered off and Sans relaxed into the seat, feeling even hornier than ever in the wake of it.

He glanced around subtly to see if anyone had noticed. A guard was escorting the citizen away, seemingly done with the discussion. Papyrus looked just as bored as ever, but when he glanced back at Sans, Papyrus smirked knowingly. Sans blushed even brighter, embarrassed that he’d been noticed.

Eventually they finished up and Sans and Papyrus returned to their room briefly to change Sans into a dry set of diapers. Sans laid back on the bed, holding up his skirts to give Papyrus access to his pelvis. He blushed hard as Papyrus peeled away the front of the diaper to expose his surely dripping pussy. He covered his face with his skirts in embarrassment.

“There’s a joke here, I can feel it,” Papyrus said flatly. “Do you want me to help with this?”

Sans whined grumpily, whether from shame or arousal he wasn’t sure. “yes, please,” he mumbled, his face hot.

“Oh? What was that?” Papyrus’ voice was full of teasing, barely restrained delight. Sans felt him stand up and lean over him, only for Papyrus to pull the fabric away from his face. Papyrus’ eyes were sparkling with devious mischief as he looked down at Sans. “You’re going to have to say that a bit louder, brother.”

Sans’ hands abandoned the fabric of his dress to cover his face. He made a wordless noise of aggravation.

“Use your words, Sans,” Papyrus teased. He gently grabbed Sans’ hands and pinned them to the mattress on either side of his head.

Sans’ blush was deep and covered most of his face. He turned his head to the side and mumbled something indistinct up to Papyrus.

Papyrus released a wrist to turn his head back to him. “Louder.”

“i want you to fuck me,” Sans said quietly, still avoiding his gaze.

“Louder, Sans.” Papyrus’ grin stretched the barest amount.

“okay, okay! i get off on pissing myself and i want you to fuck me!” Sans exclaimed. “happy?”

“Yes, very.” Papyrus pressed a sweet kiss to Sans’ teeth. He released Sans’ face and pressed the same hand to the lower curve of Sans’ growing stomach, stroking it gently. He fancied he could feel the little soul radiating love at his attentions. “Thank you for being so honest with me, brother. It’s a perfectly natural reaction, nothing to be ashamed of. So, as a reward for being so honest-” He slid his hand down to Sans’ pussy, sliding two fingers through the generous slick. “-I’m going to fuck you nice and hard. But gently, so that we don’t disturb the baby.” He sank two fingers into Sans easily, making obscenely wet noises as they moved.

Sans moaned, wanton, and brought his legs up, spreading them wide. The diaper squished beneath him as he rocked into Papyrus’ fingers.

Papyrus removed the wet diaper from beneath Sans and set it aside. He pressed in closer to Sans.

“Don’t you worry, brother. I’ll give you _everything_ you need.”

* * *

 

Four months into Sans’ pregnancy, Sans and Papyrus went into the medical wing of the castle for another one of Sans’ weekly checkups. According to the doctors, the physical body of their baby should be in the beginning stages of forming and, if everything was coming along according to the projected timetable, the baby’s skull and spine should be most of the way to completion. Today, one of the physicians was going to use a device the Royal Scientist had cooked up that would use a magic-based imaging system that would allow them to see the forming body of the infant.

Sans was lying back in a chair with his growing stomach exposed. The skin of it was covered in a cool gel and the doctor was moving a handheld device against the surface of his stomach, displaying an image onto a TV screen that Sans and Papyrus had a hard time making sense of. The doctor was making her way down Sans’ stomach in a methodical fashion, explaining along the way what they were seeing. Once she reached the lower portion of Sans’ stomach she paused, frowning at the screen. She hummed thoughtfully.

“Is there something the matter?” Papyrus asked gruffly.

“It depends – have your majesties had penetrative sex in the past month?”

The answer was yes, multiple times in order to satiate Sans’ suddenly increased sexual appetite. Sans blushed brightly, but Papyrus just gave a simple affirmative.

The doctor smiled warmly. “Then nothing is wrong at all. In fact, I would like to congratulate you on your second child, sire.”

Papyrus stared blankly for a moment. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“It’s not uncommon for a monster to conceive again while they are already pregnant,” the doctor said, still smiling. “All it means is that the queen will be pregnant for a while longer in order to accommodate the needs of both souls.”

“wait wait, so we’re gonna have _two_ kids, not just one?” Sans asked, frowning deeply.

“That is correct, sire.”

Sans dropped his head against the headrest of the chair. “fuuuuuuck. how the hell is that even possible?” It definitely explained a couple things.

“It can happen if the expectant mother has sufficiently large reserves of magic to sustain the development of both souls, as well as the appropriate intent,” the doctor explained. “In your case, you will give birth to your first baby at the appropriate time, and then you’ll give birth to your second one a few months later. If you’d like, your majesties, I can procure some texts regarding multiple soul births for you.”

“That would be agreeable,” Papyrus said.

“Very well, I will retrieve those as soon as possible. I would also recommend avoiding penetrative intercourse for the remainder of your pregnancy because it can be detrimental to the health of even monsters with strong constitutions to carry more than two or three souls at once.”

Sans began to sweat lightly. “are… there any other alternatives than just… not having sex?”

The doctor nodded. “There are condoms available for expecting couples who want to continue having sex during the mother’s pregnancy. I can retrieve a box of those as well if you’d like, sire.”

Sans relaxed. He definitely did not want to go the remainder of his pregnancy without sex. “yeah, do that please.”

“Is there anything else we need to know immediately?” Papyrus asked.

“The queen should definitely eat more to compensate for the second soul. I can come up with some exact numbers within a couple hours for you, sire. After all,” the doctor turned to Sans, “a well-fed mother is a happy child, as the saying goes.”

As if to emphasize the doctor’s words, twin pulses of raw joy radiated up at Sans and he had to squeeze his eyes shut against the assault of pure and sweet emotions.

Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Sans?”

Sans opened his eyes and looked up at Papyrus, teary-eyed but grinning widely and genuinely. “i’ve never felt better, boss.”

Papyrus’ concerned gaze turned warm and fond. “Good.” He squeezed Sans’ shoulder gently. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene summaries for those squicked out by my weird kinks!
> 
> First scene: We catch up with the royal couple and I info-dump some general headcanons about monster pregnancy. On a night abouple months into his pregnancy, Sans discovers he has a food-related stuffing kink, decides to roll with it. Brotherly shenanigans ensue because they're both goobers. Later, Papyrus belatedly realizes that Sans has a weird kink and lowkey kinkshames him. Sans makes a few puns, implies he wants to be given oral (insert "have your cake and eat too" pun). Papyrus indulges, and the scene ends with Papyrus about to eat out Sans.
> 
> Second scene: info dump regarding the energy-absorption rate of infant souls. Infant souls can't process magic efficiently, and the mother can't use the waste magic either, so the waste magic exits the mother in the form of piss. Because monsters don't normally have bladders and therefore don't know how to use those 'muscles', the pregnant monsters need to wear diapers until they do learn. Sans is unhappy with this development, but soon realizes that holding his piss in makes him incredibly horny/wet. Papyrus usually offers to help Sans get off, but Sans is extremely embarrassed by it and always declines. In this specific scene, Sans realizes he needs to piss when he's accompanying Papyrus as he listens to the requests of his subjects. Because Sans is wearing a diaper, he is eventually forced to relieve himself into it out of necessity. Later, Papyrus changes Sans into a dry diaper and refrains from making a joke about Sans being wet. When Papyrus asks Sans if he wants his help getting off, Sans says yes, but needs a little more convincing to admit his kink. Papyrus thanks Sans for being honest and the scene ends with the implication that they end up fucking.
> 
> Let me know if anything else should be summarized here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, thank you for being so patient with me! I sincerely apologize that it took over a year to get this chapter to you guys, but the fact of the matter is that I've fallen ass first into other fandoms that I have fic for if you're interested in them. 
> 
> If the ending is disappointing, I apologize for that as well. I had the majority of this chapter written shortly after i'd posted the last chapter, and I felt that you guys deserved to have this fic finished, since about 90% of it was written when i had the muse. I think I'd had other things planned for this fic, but unfortunately to try would be to detract from the overall quality of this fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm really happy you guys liked this fic!

In the years since Papyrus had taken up the crown, the Underground had grown tentatively more hopeful, despite the loss of the six human souls after Asgore’s death. This was partially due to the fact that Papyrus and Sans presented a united front and that Papyrus was miles saner than Asgore had been at the end of his reign, which was a relief for those weary of Asgore’s paranoia and a welcome burst of nostalgia for those old enough to remember when Asgore and Toriel ruled side by side. Papyrus ruled his kingdom with an iron fist, but no one could say that he was not also a fair and just ruler. Papyrus also had a policy of transparency among his administration and staff to show the kingdom that Papyrus was a ruler that could be trusted and it began to pay off when monsters started to show real respect towards the crown instead of cowering in fear of it. Many monsters started to feel safe enough that they began to reproduce at a higher rate than in previous decades, encouraged by the initial announcement of Sans’ own pregnancy.

Papyrus knew that monster-kind could not be completely reformed from the ‘kill or be killed’ edict that Asgore had issued centuries ago, but this tentative excitement among the underground in the wake of the pregnancy announcement presented an unprecedented opportunity: Papyrus could encourage this behavior so that the population would flourish and hopefully establish policies that would foster courage and loyalty to the crown in subsequent generations.

This meant that Papyrus was frequently away in meetings with other politicians and Sans was either resting under doctor’s orders or in meetings with the people responsible for building the nursery. For the first few months of his pregnancy, he continued to do his duties as a judge, but then his stomach started showing itself as distinctly pregnant and Papyrus insisted that he stay away from being in public. Nowadays, he did as much as he could do, doing mostly paperwork.

Whenever Papyrus wasn’t away, Sans double-checked the decisions he’d made regarding the nursery and related things with him to make sure they were on the same page. One of the more important decisions they had to make was what they were going to name their kids.

“Absolutely NOT,” Papyrus said emphatically. “You have to be insane if you honestly think I’m going to allow you to name one of our kids ‘Bastard’.”

Sans snickered, a book of Fonts open on his lap. “I’m just jokin’, boss. can’t believe there’s actually a font called ‘bastard’, heh heh. uhh.” He flipped a couple of pages. “how ‘bout ‘Arial’?”

“Too plain-sounding. Nothing that looks too plain either.” Papyrus crossed his arms.

Well, that got rid of a lot of names. Maybe one of the serif-family fonts would work. Sans scanned the pages, flipping occasionally. “classic roman? We could call them ‘roman’ for short.”

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully. “Like the Roman Empire?”

“yep.”

“What does it look like?” Papyrus leaned over the book and Sans pointed the font. Papyrus looked at it for a few moments before standing up and saying, “Acceptable. We’ll put it on the list. It’s a good boy’s name.”

“ok.” Sans flipped towards the back of the book, but stopped on the F’s when something caught his eye. He snickered. “hey boss, look. We could name one of ‘em after Undyne.” He placed a finger under the entry and waited for Papyrus to come over.

“I don’t believe there are any- seriously, Sans? Are you kidding me? ‘Fish Face’??” Papyrus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed dramatically. “You’re absolutely insufferable.”

“yeah, but you’re smilin’.”

“I am and I hate it! I need you to be serious here, Sans, we don’t have all day!”

“ok.”

“I mean it, Sans.”

“ok.”

“Stop that!”

“ok.”

“Gah!”

Sans laughed. “okay, okay, i’ll pick somethin’ else out, boss, i got you.”

The rest of the afternoon passed in a similar manner, with serious options mentioned between banter and teasing. They eventually decided on four names: Classic Roman for the first boy, Consolas for the first girl, and two relatively gender neutral options for the second child if they were both of the same gender, Tempus Sans ITC and Corvinus. Of course, if none of the names suited the infants, they were open to choosing another name for them, according to Skeleton tradition.

“i’m sensing a theme here.”

“What, are you complaining? You said they were fine!”

“i’m not complainin’, it’s just kinda funny that they all sound kinda empire-y.” Sans waggled his fingers for emphasis.

“Well, what do you expect? They are meant to inherit a kingdom.” Papyrus crossed his arms and frowned.

Oh dear, that was an uncertain face if Sans had ever seen one. “hey. c’mere.” Sans tugged on Papyrus’ sleeve until they were sitting right next to each other. “you’re gonna do fine. you’ll be a great dad, i promise.”

“You think so?”

“i know so.” Sans wormed his way under Papyrus’ arm to give him a hug.

Papyrus’ frown softened into the barest hint of a smile and he placed an arm around Sans’ shoulder, returning the hug.

\-----------------------------

Another thing that sucked about being pregnant was the other changes Sans’ body went through; namely, the consequences of his increasing weight. First it was his joints starting to glow slightly under the strain, and then they started to ache. Slowly, his stamina grew worse and worse and it became difficult to walk long distances, even with comfortable shoes and light clothing, without getting out of breath and his ankles hurting badly. Even his hips and lower spine started to ache when standing for extended periods and he couldn’t sleep on his back without the pressure on his spine hurting or sleep on his stomach out of the fear that it would hurt the developing baby bones.

But this? This was the last fucking straw. Sans refused to become an invalid, but damn were those kids making it difficult. He’d noticed lately that it was getting increasingly difficult to stand up after sitting down and occasionally he’d have to rock back and forth a bit to work up enough momentum. However, today it was like he just couldn’t work up enough momentum no matter what he did. Granted, he was sitting on one of the cushier chairs they possessed, and sure, he’d expended a lot of energy today, but that was still no excuse for being unable to fucking stand up.

Sans quickly wiped away some of the sweat building on his skull and braced his hands on the arm of the chair again, preparing to try again.

One of the servants, standing unobtrusively near the wall, stepped forward. “Do you need assistance, my queen?”

“no! I can do this myself.” Sans snapped. Shit, he was being watched. That was even worse; now there were witnesses to his humiliation. He rocked forward once, twice, and then collapsed heavily onto the back of the chair. He grit his teeth in frustration, feeling his arms shake slightly at the continued strain. The little souls in his stomach sent up flutters of sympathetic encouragement at his frustration and suddenly Sans found himself fighting back angry tears.

No, he couldn’t cry! That was almost as bad as admitting defeat! Sans put more energy into his attempts to stand up, getting angrier and angrier with each attempt. With each failed attempt,  the prickle of tears grew stronger and he was furiously blinking them away. Eventually he gave up and sat back, trembling from the effort expended and from trying to keep away tears.

In fact, he was so caught up in trying to prevent his total humiliation that he didn’t notice Papyrus standing up from his seat and crossing the room to stand next to him.

“Goodness, why do you insist on making things so hard for yourself?” Papyrus commented fondly.

Sans startled at the sound of his voice, even as Papyrus bent down and scooped him up as if he was no heavier than a feather. Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus and buried his face into his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely.

“Now where were you headed?” Papyrus asked.

“i just wanted a snack,” Sans mumbled. “ ‘m hungry.”

Papyrus chuckled good-naturedly and began heading in the direction of the kitchen. “Weren’t you just complaining not even two hours ago that you had to eat so much?”

“well, yeah, at mealtimes i do! i know i’m a fat ass, but it’s just too much, bro! i can’t eat all that!” Sans’ voice dropped off and took on a sad tone. “and now i can’t even fucking stand up by myself. i hate it.”

Papyrus was quiet for a moment as he walked. “I know it’s hard being helpless,” he said softly, “but I’m here for you, always. Hell, the servants, too; we literally hired them to assist us when we need it. You’re, what, seven months pregnant with twins? It’s perfectly alright to need help when you’re like this.”

“ugh, i knowww,” Sans complained. “and besides, aren’t you one to talk? how many times have i told you the same thing, asshole?”

“Shush. Let me do this for you, numbskull.” After a few more moments of walking, Papyrus ducked into an open room and set his tiny, weary queen onto a chair. He walked back to the door and shut it before returning to Sans. He cupped Sans’ face with one large hand and said, “Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

A soft blush rose on Sans’ face as he watched Papyrus sink to his knees and start slowly sliding up the hem of his dress. Papyrus lifted up an ankle and pressed a kiss to the achy bones there. He slid the silky fabric up to Sans’ knees and kissed the weakened joint, caressing his tibia tenderly. As he pushed the fabric up Sans’ femurs, the little skeleton’s breathing hitched in anticipation of what was surely coming.

Papyrus gripped Sans hips and pulled him towards the edge of the chair to better position him. He pulled the fabric up over Sans’ swollen stomach and Sans automatically moved his hands to hold the fabric there. Instead of moving back down to the juncture of his thighs like Sans expected, Papyrus flattened his hands on either side of Sans’ bulging middle, rubbing the skin gently. He leaned in and pressed his teeth to the warm skin, humming contentedly. He pulled back after a moment and pressed another kiss to a different spot, and soon Papyrus was giving dozens of little kisses to Sans’ stomach, and by extension the little souls inside.

Sans’ blush brightened at Papyrus’ tender affections, removing one hand from the fabric of his dress to cover his face in embarrassment.

Papyrus noticed the movement and gently grasped the hand and brought it down to his face, nuzzling the delicate phalanges and metacarpals. “None of that,” he murmured, gazing up into Sans’ eyes, “I want to see all of you. You are far too stunning to hide away from me.”

Papyrus’ intense gaze burned into Sans and he blushed further at the weight of love in his gaze.

Papyrus released the captured hand and it returned to grasping the fabric of his dress. Papyrus continued smooching Sans’ stomach, murmuring praises and compliments in between kisses. The kisses trailed down over the curve of his stomach until Papyrus reached the soft vulva below. Papyrus grinned up at Sans and then leaned in and licked a slow line up the center, lingering at the clit.

Sans sighed happily and clenched the fabric in his fists, gently rocking his hips into Papyrus’ mouth. The pace at which Papyrus licked into him was slow and languid, a nice change from the frantic sex they usually had. The pleasure slowly rolled and swelled, and after a few minutes, Papyrus began gently pressing a long finger into Sans’ entrance, rubbing carefully at the front wall of the constricting flesh. Papyrus gradually inserted a second finger, and then a third, and Sans moaned quietly at the feeling of Papyrus’ fingers inside him. As Sans’ pleasure swelled closer to his peak, his soft moans turned to whining on every exhale. Just as Sans felt like he was about to come, Papyrus pulled away.

“boss!” he protested.

Papyrus stood and picked him up. “Don’t worry, Sans, I won’t leave you feeling _unfulfilled_.” He chuckled and then turned and sat on the chair, settling Sans on his lap back to chest.

Sans could feel the line of Papyrus’ hard dick through their clothing and ground against it, even as Papyrus tugged Sans’ skirts above his waist. “you better not. i’ll be real upset if you do.”

Papyrus snickered, nuzzled his face against Sans’, and slowly lowered him onto his dick.

 

Once Papyrus had finished fucking the non-existent brains out of Sans, he cleaned up the smaller skeleton and they just sat there, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Better?”

“better.”

\-------------------------------

Sans awoke in the middle of the night to quiet whispering and the sensation of Papyrus’ bare phalanges stroking softly over the skin of his womb as he lay on his side.

“I love you so much,” Papyrus was saying. “You’re barely formed, little more than souls, and yet I already love you so much, both of you.”

Sans couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes. Papyrus was rarely so open with his emotions like this and Sans felt honored to bear witness to this. What’s more, he could feel that the souls in his womb loved Papyrus so very much and the potent emotions, second hand they may be, seemed to punch the air out of his metaphorical lungs.

“This world is far too cruel for you, but I swear on my life that I will protect you with all my might.”

Sans struggled to feign his sleep as tears dripped over the bridge of his nose.

Papyrus continued, starting to sound choked up by his emotions. “I… I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone except Sans and I just- I just want to take all three of you and tuck you inside my ribcage to keep you safe. I’ve never felt so… so helpless, so… crushed by the weight of my own emotion. I love the three of you so much…!”

Sans’ breath hitched on a sob at the confession, breaking Papyrus’ attention away from the infant souls.

“Sans? Are you okay? Are you having a nightmare?” He crawled up the bed and placed his hand on Sans’ face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Sans threw his arms around Papyrus and tugged him down. “you’re gonna be such a great dad,” he choked out. Overwhelmed with emotion, Sans pressed his face to Papyrus’ ribs, letting the tears flow freely.

Papyrus’ concerned expression morphed into something gentle. He returned the embrace, turning on his side to better cradle him close. In a rare expression of tender emotion, Papyrus began rubbing Sans’ back gently. He whispered affirmations of love and encouragements, more in one hour than in possibly the entirety of their life together since they were baby bones.

This moment felt sacred to Sans, something precious and tender, and he dared not speak louder than a whisper in response to his lover, for fear of breaking the spell. He drank it all in, committing this feeling, these words to memory. And if the servants noticed the king and queen were happier than normal the next morning, well, nobody had to know anything, did they? This was one secret he’d be happy to keep.

\----------------------------------

One morning during the eighth month of Sans’ pregnancy as he was getting ready, he noticed something odd about his bones in the mirror. There was an odd reddish discoloration on his third, fourth, and fifth ribs on either side of his sternum in a roughly circular patch. The affected sections of bones were swollen (which, how the fuck?), nearly touching each other, and appeared to have a slightly spongy texture. This section of his ribs had been sensitive yesterday, but this development didn’t look good. Worry started blooming in his soul and he slowly brought a hand up to his ribs. The tip of one phalange grazed the surface of one of the affected bones and Sans hissed at the near-painful sensitivity. He gently squeezed one rib between two phalanges, biting back a pained cry, and noticed that a reddish translucent fluid seeped out of the bone.

Something like panic gripped Sans and he called out, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. “papyrus?! papyrus, c’mere!”

“Sans? Is everything alright?” Papyrus called back as he stepped into the bathroom. He took one look at Sans’ ribs and his shaking hands and immediately began carrying Sans out of the bathroom and onto the bed. “I’ll get the healer in here to look at this, you just sit here, everything’s going to be alright.”

Papyrus had Sans sit on the bed and briefly stepped out of the room to send for a healer. When he stepped back into the room, he sat down on the bed and shifted Sans to sit on his lap, cradling him protectively and whispering encouraging things into his ear.

It was an agonizing seven minute wait, but Sans had calmed down just enough to register that the souls in his womb were perfectly fine and calm, sending soothing pulses up to him, right as the healer walked in. Sans explained the situation to the wolf monster, albeit stuttering something fierce.

The healer - Freya - was completely straight-faced in the face of Sans’ semi-nakedness, but nodded once Sans finished. “I think I know what’s happened, my queen, but I have to check the fluid. May I?” she asked, gesturing a paw to Sans’ ribs.

Sans nodded and Freya fished a cotton swab out of her bag and pressed it gently into the spongy bone until the cotton swab absorbed some of the fluid.

Sans hissed at the pressure and Papyrus subsequently glared at the healer.

Freya steadfastly ignored the glaring and brought the swab up to her snout and sniffed at it. After a few moments, she licked it and rolled the flavor of the fluid on her tongue. At length, she nodded decisively. “It’s breast milk,” she said plainly.

“wh- really? that’s it?”

Freya hummed an affirmative. “We originally thought you were going to develop breasts like you did your womb in order to produce milk for infants, but it seems that your bones are simply changing to adapt.”

“And why didn’t we know this was a possibility earlier, instead of two months before he’s supposed to give birth?” Papyrus asked angrily.

“There is precious little information on Skeleton reproduction, and all the resources we have say that Skeletons will simulate organs needed for rearing a child with magic,” Freya said calmly. “I apologize, my king.”

Papyrus conceded the point with a harrumph.

“Is there anything else you would like to ask me, your majesties?” Freya asked.

“No,” Papyrus said while Sans shook his head.

“Very well.” Freya gathered up her bag, signaling the end of the conversation. “If there are any changes to your ribs, or you have further questions, let me know. It’s what I’m here for.”

“You are dismissed,” Papyrus said.

Sans waited until the door had closed behind Freya to collapse in relief against Papyrus. “so the baby bones are gonna be gnawin’ on my ribs, huh? i dunno if that’s gonna be any better than ‘em tryin’ to suck on a tit.”

Papyrus rubbed Sans’ arm soothingly and kissed his skull. “We’ll deal with everything in time. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Sans frowned, worried nonetheless. “i hope so.”

\-----------------------------

As time passed, Sans soon became unable to stand under his own weight for more than a minute, which was conveniently just long enough to be able to get to the bathroom. For his own safety, Sans was directed to stay in bed unless there were any meetings or appearances that absolutely required his presence. Sans was simultaneously pleased that he had an excuse to be lazy, but also annoyed that he was being _ordered_ to be lazy. He wanted to be lazy on his own terms, damn it!

Papyrus preferred to carry Sans everywhere when he needed to leave the room, to show off his strength and to be close to his queen as the birth of their first child drew near. His behavior grew possessive and irritable, forcing all but the most jaded of servants to keep their distance from the expecting couple.

Of course it was Papyrus who first noticed the wide, dark red line down the center of Sans’ womb. They had been previously told that this particular discoloration indicated that Sans would be giving birth very soon, likely within the next few days. Papyrus immediately withdrew from any duties that required him to appear in public, preferring to work near Sans so that he could be there when Sans began labor.

It was a quiet Tuesday morning in the library when the cramp-like pains began. They started off as mild discomfort, but over the course of a couple of hours, they grew in intensity and duration until a gasp of pain was forced from him.

Papyrus immediately put down his book. “Sans? Are you okay? What’s happening?”

“i think the baby’s comin’, boss,” Sans managed, clutching at his swollen stomach.

Papyrus seemed to freeze for a moment before speaking. “I- okay, just breathe, Sans, everything’s going to be fine.” He moved quickly over to Sans and gently scooped him up before heading out of the room. “I’ve got you Sans, don’t worry.”

In a flurry of activity, Papyrus and Sans headed up to their bathroom followed by a cluster of healers, physicians, and maids, all laden with supplies for the birthing process. Papyrus settled Sans down onto the floor of the expansive tub and helped Sans out of his clothing before shedding his own outer layers and his socks and shoes. They had previously decided that doing it as a water birth would be the least messy and so the Royal Healer and one of the amphibious healers followed them into the tub, setting down a low-grade ramp cushioned by towels. They eased Sans onto the ramp on his side so that they could fill up the tub just enough to cover his womb, but not submerge him totally.

Papyrus settled himself onto his knees at Sans’ head while the Royal Healer determined Sans’ internal temperature. Sans reached up and scrabbled for Papyrus’ hands as another wave of pain washed over him. Papyrus gave his hands over readily and Sans squeezed them hard.

Sans groaned. “this is already awful, make it stop,” he complained.

“Be strong, Sans, you can do this,” Papyrus encouraged, squeezing Sans’ hands in return. “Just breathe for me.”

Sans whined, and water began flowing into the tub with constant adjustment to the temperature. Soon the water covered Sans’ stomach, but Papyrus paid no mind to the rising water soaking his pants.

The water lapped gently over the pained swell of Sans’ stomach. Slowly, the skin began to split in a bloodless seam and the liquid that had been cushioning the baby bones began to spill into the water as the infant squirmed.

There was nothing Sans could do, and he groaned as the pain of splitting skin rolled over him as the skin of his womb grew tighter and tighter over the baby, squeezing Papyrus’ hand hard.

Papyrus said soothing things to him all the while, and eventually the pointy little joints of the baby bones split the skin open even further. Immediately Papyrus’ free hand shot down to Sans’ stomach to keep the baby from hurting itself as it more or less started to fall out of the opening. He extracted his hand from Sans’ and very carefully removed the infant from the slowly dissolving bits of pseudo-flesh, making sure that the head was supported as he lifted the baby out of the water.

There was a moment of silence as the fluids dripped off of the infant, and they both watched as the baby first shivered, then its ribs expanded, and it let out a loud wail.

Both Sans and Papyrus made a relieved smile and one of the assistants, who had been instructing Sans on how to breathe, helped Sans turn onto his back as Sans reached up to hold the infant.

Between the baby settling onto Sans’ chest and Papyrus lowering it, the baby was wrapped in a towel. As the baby warmed up inside the snuggly towel, Sans was able to quiet the baby and get it to nurse on the milk-swollen ribs of his chest.

Droplets of sweat dried on Sans’ skull. “fuckin’ finally,” he said.

“Only one more to go, Sans,” Papyrus responded.

Sans’ skull thunked gently on the little ramp, weary from the ordeal. “just one more.”

\-----------------

Time passed, and after a few weeks they were able to hear the baby’s font clearly enough to give it one of the names they had selected: Consolas. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl.

The majority kingdom was quite happy about the successful birth, in an odd turn of positive emotion. There were a few that weren’t, and as a result there were a few attempted kidnappings. Fortunately, the Royal Guard had been prepared for such circumstances, and the guilty parties were all dealt with swiftly and brutally.

Four months after Consolas had been born, Sans gave birth to the second child, a baby boy they named Classic Roman. They’d announce Classic Roman’s birth in a couple weeks, but for now they just wanted some time to relax, and hopefully sleep.

\------------------

Two pairs of tiny phalanges clacked loudly on the highchair’s plastic tray.

“that taste good, kiddo?” Sans asked the infant sitting between him and Papyrus at the dining table.

Consolas vocalized briefly and then clumsily grabbed a tiny fistful of diced fruit and shoved it into her mouth.

Sans smiled warmly at the child. “I bet it does huh?” He shifted the week-old Roman in his arms and took another bite of his meal.

Papyrus looked on fondly at them. Sans’ health had improved by leaps and bounds ever since Consolas had been born. Papyrus hadn’t thought it possible, but Sans’ HP had increased by five whole points, something virtually unheard of in this hell hole. These children were perhaps the best thing to happen to them in a long time; Sans had gained confidence, his anxiety reduced, and even made better decisions as a Judge.

Consolas vocalized again, but this time it sounded rough and strained, kind of like a little growl. Everything paused for a moment as they registered the sound and then Sans burst out into hysterical laughter.

“she’s takin’ after you, pap!” he wheezed. “oh my fuckin’ god that was the best noise i’ve ever heard in my life!”

Papyrus was chuckling as well, but Sans’ comment had forced a blush to his cheeks. “She’s getting started on her intimidation tactics, that’s all.”

The sincerely joyful expression on Sans’ face registered suddenly like a brick to the face, and it warmed Papyrus’ soul. With his smile upturning ever so slightly, Papyrus thought that maybe, just maybe, their kingdom would be able to start thriving instead of just surviving.


End file.
